Light-emitting polymer films have been used in few electronic devices such as electronic readers and tablet computers to date. These films can suffer from edge luminosity degradation, limiting the size of useful display for the electronic device.
Both active and passive light-emitting polymer films can suffer image quality degradation over time, especially along their edges. An active light-emitting film does not require an independent light source to generate light. An active light-emitting film typically generates light using an electrical current applied to the film. A purely passive light-emitting film contains a material which absorbs light from a separate light source and emits light at a different wavelength. While the light emitter in an active film having only active light elements is quite different in composition from the light emitter in a purely passive film, both the active light-emitting film and passive light-emitting film can suffer from edge luminosity degradation.
Provided herein is a light-emitting polymer film that may be single- or multi-layer as well as methods of making and objects made using the light-emitting polymer film.